


【触手×铁】第一线

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: Summary:人外，触手，海底Play，体型差，内射看了上面不但能接受还很兴奋的话，再点开吧。





	【触手×铁】第一线

世界不过是将巨大触手藏起来的野兽。

“呼救、呼救！我们被巨大的章鱼型怪物袭击了——啊——”  
一声尖锐的厉响，电话那头转为忙音，宣告西海岸的陷落。Rose将军面色愈发阴沉，将手中的电话重重摔出十几米。  
“给我炸了它！”

与此同时，金红相间的流星从天际划过。  
“Jarvis，告诉我今天的天气。”  
“Yes,sir.西海岸今天万里无云，气温是华氏80.6度，适宜出行。”  
“Good，等我们打完怪兽没准还能在海滩上烤章鱼烧。”  
“Sir，我不建议您食用这种来历不明的——”  
“只是一句玩笑，Jar.看来回去我有必要升级一下你的幽默度了。”  
面甲中的勾起的唇角带着玩世不恭的戏谑与轻松，仿佛什么巨型章鱼怪对他来说毫无威胁，而Tony也确实这样认为：他从更凶恶的外星巨兽那里拯救过地球，不止一次。他有理由相信，这次危机也能被自己轻松化解。

它眼中的世界是个巨大的肥皂泡——倒不是说世界一碰就碎，因为那些子弹打在身上虽然不痛，却有相当的触觉：坚硬，无法被消化——它的眼睛是两颗巨大而漆黑的夜明珠，瞳孔却可以缩到几微米大小，能看到很远的地方，比如地球的弧形边缘，世界也就成了弧形的。向它冲来的炮弹刚一出膛就被打飞，他的触手也很长，所以虽然它的脑袋在深海，触手却能将军队的阵型击散。  
而它却毫无怒意，毫不畏惧地继续前行，它的口器中发出人类听不见的鸣叫，圆圆的眼珠在海岸上搜寻着什么，这让它有些焦急，触手烦躁地甩动，拍起十几米高的浪花。  
这时，他的脑袋被什么扎了一下，像棉花被针打了一拳。  
“嘿傻大个，往这边来！”  
它抬起自己笨重的脑袋，瞳孔缩成一条细缝。蓝色光芒包裹下，金红的小人飞在半空，血液在皮肤下流淌着舞蹈，心脏在胸腔里跳动着喧嚣。  
“咕噜噜……”  
它发出愉悦的鸣叫。它终于找到了自己想要的。

金属的外壳与空气摩擦，呼啸着朝目标飞奔而去。就在核弹接触到它身体的前一刻，它将巨大的身躯沉入水中，触手中密不透风地包裹着什么。失去目标的核弹一下子撞在海岸边的礁石上，完成了一场原子核的日出*。  
“等等！该死的，那是Tony.Stark吗？”在他们发现几片零散的装甲碎片之时，这场日出已经结束。

Tony做了一个奇怪的梦。梦里他像是在水中不断下坠，他看着自己的手掌变得像水鸟的脚掌，耳朵消失变成了鱼鳍。他恐惧于自己的变化，不断试图向上游动，可水底的海草困住了他，越是费力挣扎就缠地越紧。  
“啊！”Tony想尖叫，却吐出了泡泡。  
他彻底清醒了，虽然大脑昏昏沉沉，可也勉强能看清自己的处境。海底正如他所恐惧的那样纠缠着他，缠住他的却不是什么水草，而是滑腻腻还带着一丝温度的触手，很多触手。Tony惊讶于自己居然没有立即昏过去，随即一阵干呕，这才看清一根细些的触手插入了他的喉管，为他输送着氧气，也许这就是他还活着的原因。  
海水冰凉，对比之下触手可以称得上滚烫，用这种方式保持着他的体温。Tony意识到对方并不想伤害自己，战斗的时候似乎也没有主动攻击，只是最后轻轻拍昏了他，拉他进入这失落的亚特兰蒂斯*。于是Tony压下心头的惊惧，只是好奇对方将要怎样做，因为现在看来，这野兽就像是寻找玩伴的小孩子。  
触手上的吸盘感知到人类的清醒，欢快运作起来。它从远古的沉睡中清醒，做的第一件事便是吞吃两米长的鲨鱼，第二件则是寻找能让自己繁衍下去的生物。它还是太孤独，在数不尽时光的漫长生命里，没有碰到过与自己一样的生灵，可上帝却赐予它同样的繁殖欲望。所以它浮出水面，捕获雌性。不知为何，眼前这小生物意外让他觉得坚强，这在突破他坚硬的外壳时得到了佐证。  
触手细细的尖端从被金属外衣的缝隙里挤进去，浑然一体的它们配合默契，从领口蜿蜒向下，将紧身衣撕开。无数极小的吸盘贪婪地感受着那皮肤的触感，Tony在昏迷中也被弄得酥麻，乳粒在挑逗下挺起可爱的弧度，这让它很是高兴，更多的触手从四面八方涌进来。盔甲最终不堪重负，裂成几块从他身上剥离，展现出四分五裂的贴身衣服，意外地也很迷人。这时人类醒了，触手明白是时候了。  
它若是人，一定是个极温柔的人。Tony在触手缓缓扯开他破碎的衣服时这样想。它虽然大得像座小山，却用最细的末端安抚着他，力度也控制得很轻。吸盘划过皮肤像是不轻不重的按摩，如果忽略正在他尾椎附近盘旋的那一根，他倒真会觉得这家伙是在跟他玩耍。  
不行……Tony蹙起眉头，他没想过就连这种巨兽也会对他产生另类的想法，不，或许它只是在试探着跟自己玩呢？这种想法被触手接下来的动作击碎。它显然在寻找着什么，一个入口，触手试探地戳刺，他挣扎扭动试图摆脱那逾越的动作，却被纠缠地更紧。  
敏感的下体突然涌上的快感让他在心里惊叫，Tony低头看去，另一根触手不轻不重地包裹住了他的阴茎，吸盘像无数张小嘴，一张一合地蠕动着。命根子被这样一只怪物控制着勃起，让Tony又惊又怕，却难以抵挡这样的快感，挣扎的力度不自觉小了下来，变为情动难耐的扭动。  
触手似乎也意识到这里会让人类舒服，他脸颊浮现的绯红就是最好证明，而它也能感知到这具生命体任何一点细微的变化。于是它一边蠕动抚慰着他的前端，一边寻找着入口。这不算容易，人类看起来只有一个嘴巴，却需要呼吸，不能用来交配，触手只能一寸一寸沿着皮肤细细摸索，这让人类全身酥软，那些连他自己也不曾知晓的敏感点被一一拂过，激起神经里快乐的电流，汇聚到尾椎下方，让他在呼吸不畅和下体的奸淫中濒临高潮。  
“唔——”  
触手还是找到了。Tony绝望地想。在海水润滑下，细细的尖端毫无阻隔地从狭小的穴口挤入，内里滑嫩而富有韧性的触感让这只巨兽发出欢愉的长鸣，这次Tony听见了。他在身体的最后一道防线被突破之时急速喘息着高潮，白色体液被海水稀释，随着洋流四处飘散，他眼角酸涩却流不出泪，也许流了，可惜在水中一切都被掩盖。  
触手感知到人类的抽搐，暂时松开了他的前端，趁着他最脆弱的时候开疆扩土。又一根触手加入扩张的队伍，它们纠缠着扭在一起，像钻头那样旋转着深入。吸盘上分泌出不同于海水触感的粘液，滑腻腻地让内壁最大限度地扩张，又不损伤其分毫。Tony只觉得后穴里有些韧性的东西不断蠕动，说不出的奇怪，可接着他就瞪圆了眼睛。  
“咕啾……”  
隐匿于甬道中的极乐之境。那一点被按到的时候有些酸胀，却立即让他全身酥麻，刚刚才射过的红肿肉棒又挤出一滴眼泪。Tony一阵心悸，想要开口说“不要了”，身体却不听使唤地瘫软，只能被肉质的触手托着亵玩。他身体上的奇特反应自然没有逃过触手的眼睛。它虽然看不懂那张脸上的复杂表情，却看得见全身的粉红，感受得到手中的翻腾。明白这一点会让雌性更快乐，它毫不吝啬地交替戳刺那里，一根探入另一根就抽出。  
“哼嗯……”  
Tony并不希望像现在这样发出无意义的呻吟，可就像他所感受到的那样，过量的快感猝不及防地从那一点扩散开，这场单方面压倒性的侵犯变得意义不明。他想自己应该跑掉或是拒绝发出可耻的声音，可他做不到，也无法忽略一波又一波的情潮。他被包裹在触手铺天盖地的温柔中，屁股里有细细的前端蠕动，口腔也被插入，两粒乳头早被玩弄地红肿剔透，像半透明的樱桃，双腿也被触手拉开，大字形躺在触手面前，被它侵犯，至于缠在腰部和手臂的触手就更多了。他无法逃离，也无处可逃，只能迎接审判日的到来。  
后穴的触手缓缓抽离了他。Tony还没来得及喘口气，突然感到一个更为粗壮的东西抵在了穴口，他低头看见一根肉红色的，明显粗壮些的触手蓄势待发，突然明白之前种种不过是前戏，这才是触手的性器官。Tony希望自己可以立即昏死过去，可惜脑袋前所未有地清醒，因此他只能眼睁睁地看着那根比常人粗得多的性器撑开穴口的褶皱，不容置疑地寸寸深入。即使前戏充分，内壁也感受到撕裂的痛楚，因为它实在太大了，尖端就有鸡蛋粗细，随着深入，更加粗的部分将穴口撑到极致，他几乎看得见被撑得半透明的皮肤下青色的血管，它们看起来脆弱地随时会破裂。

“咕啾咕啾……”  
它第一次感受到这样的快乐，差点控制不住自己的力度，想把身上娇小的生物从内部撕碎，可它又明白这样自己将得继续寻找别的生物，那很麻烦，触手讨厌麻烦，它希望自己的雌性可以陪伴它很久。尽管它很小心了，抽插的力度还是显得无比凶狠，仿佛木桩拍击面团，但这是团会受伤的面团，从他被铁片一划就流血的皮肤就看得出，所以木桩在自己舒适的范围内，尽可能轻柔地对待面团。它遵循着原始本能一进一出地抽插，前端可以钻到很深，退出时挽留的穴肉也很舒适，所以它持续不断地进进出出，附着着吸盘的表面不大光滑，可以轻易地按摩到内壁，还有会让他兴奋的那一点。触手感受到在擦过那一点时，人类的穴口和腿都情不自禁收紧了，他又用另外的触手拉开双腿，将自己送得更深，不厌其烦地重复这个过程。  
“呜……”  
Tony欲哭无泪，体内的触手进得太深了，他几乎看得到腹部被顶起的弧度，可它又能控制好力度，不把自己从内部撕碎，却能保持那种被彻底填满的极致快感。他厌恶这样的自己，被触手侵犯也可耻地勃起，透明的前液很快融入水中消失，快感却源源不断从身后涌出，还有半透明的粘液从交合的缝隙溢出，在他周围耀武扬威般舞蹈。Tony在它有意识地撞击前列腺时失控，迷乱地扭动着腰肢，渴望得到更多，身体是骗不了人的。那种濒死的快感让他欲罢不能，每每迎合它的节奏，甚至扭动臀部主动吞下触手。  
“咕噜咕噜……”  
他吐出快乐的二氧化碳气泡，像一条真正的鱼，触手于是也发出快乐的鸣叫，加大速率抽插。高潮来得很快，穴肉痉挛着吐出淫液，前端软趴趴地居然也流出白浊，触手嘶吼一声，尖端释放出浓稠的粘液，源源不断地灌进雌性的腹腔，量很多以至于他腹部肉眼可见地鼓起。Tony在过量的快感释放与惊吓之下，终于还是昏了过去。

可惜触手并不会因为他的昏迷就放过他。它禁欲的时间太久，以至于这种快感只体验一次是万万不够的。在接下来的日子里，他将日夜不停地浇灌自己的雌性，像在肥沃的土壤上撒下一粒粒种子。性触依然在甬道内探索，穴口还有细小的几根试图钻入，交合的声响在海底一刻未停。

 

数日后。  
海面上浮起一座小山。执行观测任务的士兵一下子发现了它，显然那颗核弹并未杀死这只体型庞大的怪物。Rose在屏幕面前咬牙切齿，对着话筒发出最新的军令：  
“记住，是这怪物杀害了钢铁侠，你们要为他报仇雪恨，给我往死里打！”  
“遵命！”  
无条件服从上级指令的士兵将炮台对准它，眼睛一眨不眨地望着目镜，让准星落在或许会比较脆弱的触须上。他正要推动开关让炮弹出膛，却在看到浮出水面的部分时完全呆住。  
Tony.Stark被触手吊在半空，赤裸的皮肤上遍布交错的红痕，而那过分肿大的腹部是那样显眼，沉沉地下坠着，掩盖住不断流出白浊的腿根。

END.

【注】  
*原子核的日出：意象来自M83的单曲《Safe》。全部歌词：  
Atomic roads, nuclear sunrise  
原子的道路,原子核的日出  
They left me all alone  
他们留下我一个人  
Falling stars exploding on the sea  
坠落星辰在海洋上爆炸  
God, it's beautiful  
天啊,真美丽  
The land and the roses slowly disappeared  
大地和玫瑰慢慢消失  
Why I'm so alone?  
为什么我这么孤独  
A wounded angel is smiling to me  
一个受伤的天使朝我微笑  
God, it's so beautiful  
天啊,如此美丽。

*失落的亚特兰蒂斯：传说中沉入海底的城市。


End file.
